Wheezes and Wrackspurts
by Simple-Minded-Mockingjay
Summary: Begins in book 5. A look at how Fred and Luna become friends through the DA and grow to something more. Not a great description but there you go. May change the rating as I go along. Will try to update every week, reviews would be great so I know if anyone is interested in me continuing.


Fred awoke to the sound of total anarchy. It was always like that the first day back at Hogwarts, the Burrow filled with a general clatter of commotion mixed with the occasional shrill cry of panic from his mother. Only this year they weren't in the burrow, they were in 12 Grimmauld Place where they had spent the majority of the summer. Fred found it strange that if he closed his eyes and focussed only on the noise he could whole-heartedly believe he was at home… that is if he could ignore the slight smell of damp that seemed to radiate from the very walls of the Black family home and the venomous insults issuing from Mrs Black's portrait every time someone clunked past with their trunk. Fred sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes and stretching until his joints popped. He hated that this was his first day back at Hogwarts and he wasn't at home, especially given it was his last first day, it somehow felt wrong.

"Hey Freddy, nice to see you've re-entered the world of the living" teased George from the bed occupying the other half of the room. Fred didn't appreciate the joke and threw his pillow at Georges head… He wasn't a morning person. George on the other hand was fully dressed and had probably been up for at least an hour already. It was odd that for all the ways that Fred and George were identical, practically interchangeable in some people's eyes, it was the smallest differences that made them two individuals rather than a pair. "Dare I ask if you've bothered to pack?" George asked knowing full well there was no chance Fred had the foresight to think of that.

"Unnng" was the garbled reply he received as Fred crawled headfirst back under his duvet.

"Here's the deal, you get up and ready in time for leaving and I'll pack your trunk…" George offered in a stern voice. Fred just burrowed deeper into his still cosy bed. "C'mon Fred, you're probably missing breakfast" He taunted.

With that Fred was up like a shot bolting for the door. He could hear George chortling as he bolted the bathroom door behind him. After answering natures call he hopped into the shower. Fred was usually the type to stand under the water for a few minutes, give himself a quick once over with the soap and think _that'll do_, but today was different. Today he'd be back at Hogwarts where there were hot girls with higher standards than that, he had to make an effort.

As he towelled down and dressed he thought of possible conquests for the year. There was Angelina Johnson, she'd gone to the yule ball with him the year before but he had a sneaking suspicion she'd thought he was George when she agreed to go with him: she'd spent the entire night staring at him with a disappointed look on her face. There were a couple of other girls on the Quidditch team he thought were okay -Katie, Alicia- and a few girls he'd seen around the common room and in the great hall- Hanna, Ivy, Susan, Romilda. As he made his way down stairs his mind casually milled over the girls in his head, the jade green eyes of Ivy, the full round lips that belonged to Romilda, Hanna's button nose, the long, wavy blonde hair of L… _Merlin's beard! No! No way!_ He thought to himself pushing the image from his mind. He shuddered before taking his seat for breakfast in the dingy kitchen surrounded by members of the order. His excitement for breakfast had been destroyed by the unexpected attack from his subconscious. Yes he'd noticed Luna, she was pretty in an odd sort of way, but he didn't like to think of her that way. Even if she wasn't- you know- insane, she was still Ginny's age and that was like cradle robbing. Having assured himself that the outburst from his mind meant nothing he dug into breakfast with renewed vigour knowing that it was the last sample of his mother's cooking he would have for months, the Hogwarts house elves were good but they were no Molly Weasly.

After breakfast Fred slipped up the stairs as quietly as he could manage so as not to set off the damned portrait. In his room he found his trunk fully packed, and George tucking into some 'Every Flavour Beans'. The twins began to talk animatedly about Quiddich and NEWT's and all things Hogwarts. George got a little carried away on a rant about Angelina getting Captain instead of either of them insisting that 'no one appreciates the beaters'. After a few minutes Fred couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the two brief weeks they spent in the burrow before being carted off to London. Fred had been enjoying the freedom of being 17, and a fully-fledged wizard, by apparating all over the hills surrounding Ottery St Catchpoll… and that was the first time he'd ever really noticed Luna.

_It was a Tuesday, the sun was hotter than it had been all year and Fred was ready to test himself. He had, up until now, only apparated short distances in relatively comfortable conditions. Today, under the blistering sun, Fred was going to apparate further than he had ever attempted before._

'_It's just a matter of concentration' he mumbled. 'Just remember the double D's or whatever it was'._

_He turned on the spot and visualised the far hills just visible on the horizon. All the air was taken from him as he travelled towards his destination and returned just as swiftly with his arrival._

'_That does not get better the more you do it' he wheezed while doubled over trying his best not to vomit. Once able to stand again Fred looked around to see if he had in fact reached his destination. That's when he saw her…_

_He couldn't help but laugh. She was dressed in the most mis-matched outfit Fred had ever seen, and that was coming from a guy who'd seen some of the insane getups from the Quidditch world cup the previous year. Her hair was an untamed mess and he could just see the end of her wand protruding from behind her ear. Fred was preparing to apparate back before being noticed when at that moment she turned around looking startled. Fred opened his mouth to apologise but no words came out. _

"_You look dreadful" she said bluntly before he could compose himself. "Have you just apparated or could it be troll lurgy? The symptoms are very similar you know: shortness of breath, pale complexion. It's not until they start coughing up bubbles that most people even realise they have the lurgy."_

"_I- er- what?" stammered Fred_

"_Do you need to sit down? Maybe you'd like some water or a mug of gurdyroot tea? It's ever so refreshing. Daddy says a mug every day will fight off most known ailments. Perhaps that would be useful, what with the lurgy and all."_

"_I don't have any lurgy thanks, and I really should get goi-"_

"_We'll just see, have someone inform me when the bubbles start or your feet swell to twice their s-"_

"_Are you joking or just plain loony?"_

"_No I'm __**Luna**__, not loony, how funny though… most people think I'm crazy… Looney Lovegood they call me… Very witty if you think about it."_

_There was no sarcasm in her voice, not even a hint of sadness, in fact she did sound rather amused. After a few long moments of silence Fred held his hand out to her._

"_Well I'm Fred, some people call me Freddy, not a huge fan of my nickname either to be honest." Luna reached for the extended hand but hesitated just before contact. "Don't freak out, I don't have lurgy and I'm not contagious… Weasley's honour."_

_They shook hands and in that brief second of contact Fred felt something deep in the pit of his…_

"Earth to Fred! Are you even listening?" George demanded snapping Fred from within his own head.

"Er… Yeah, 'course I was listening… Er, Angelina and Beaters… Respect?"

"Not even a little bit close… Where were you?"

"Em, just… Errr"

"FRED, GEORGE! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Shrieked Mrs Weasly from the hall.

"MUDBLOODS, SCUM OF THE EARTH" Chorused Mrs Black.

"Best be off." urged Fred, glad for the distraction and a chance to ignore the question. "Final year eh?"

And off they set for another year at Hogwarts.


End file.
